I didn't mean to
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Las cosas parecían ir de maravillas para Lincoln, pero un accidente inesperado terminará por procurar un evento que pondrá a prueba su relación con su familia, en especial sus hermanas. Quienes no pueden evitar temer por el bienestar mental del único hijo varón en la familia.
1. Conflicto

**The Loud house belongs to Viacom and Nickelodeon and Chris Savino. I make no monetary gain with this piece of fiction. **

**The Loud House le pertenece a Viacom, Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, no hago ganancia monetaria alguna por medio de esta ficción. **

Hoy no podría ser un mejor día, pensó el albino a medida de que corría rumbo a su casa, sus manos sosteniendo con afán y ahínco contra su pecho lo que quizás sería su más grande logro en su corta vida.

Tanto esfuerzo, tanta tentación y momentos de duda a los que a duras penas pudo contenerse finalmente habían dado fruto, la enorme sonrisa perennemente plasmada en su rostro siendo prueba inevitable de que nada podría salir mal una vez vislumbró la calle que lo llevaría a su casa, rápidamente reconociendo los alrededores con la facilidad que sólo la familiaridad otorgaba, sus pasos certeros y precisos, evitando restos de suciedad, agujeros y ramas caídas con una destreza que Lynn, su hermana más energética elogiaría con marcada emoción.

El chico no sólo era grácil, sino veloz y preciso. Lo opuesto a lo que se acostumbraba al verlo ejercitarse.

—Ya falta poco.

No podría ser un mejor día, pero quizás, el chico jamás debió tentar la suerte de esa forma, ya que desgraciadamente para Lincoln Loud, su día de merecido asueto terminaría de forma horrible gracias a un pequeño, pero importante detalle que el albino había olvidado por completo en su empeño por regresar a casa.

Hoy era un día que las chicas habían planeado por semanas, la filmación de lo que ellas consideraban la forma directa de conseguir todo lo que quisieran en una simple toma de vídeo, una firme demostración de cada una de sus capacidades que definitivamente no sólo expondría cada talento individual de forma concisa, sino que en conjunto crearía una sensación de internet que les catapultaría a la fama, fortuna y la inmortalidad en la red mundial de información.

Las chicas habían considerado muchas opciones, pero todas ellas terminaron de forma infructuosa al terminar compitiendo las unas con las otras, a menudo incluso llegando a interferir con lo que consideraban la competencia, por lo que al final, no sólo terminaban con un vídeo que sólo merecía estar en los vídeos más ridículos del mundo, sino de paso incluso procurarles un tipo de fama que ninguna de ellas consideraba lucrativa, o legal cuando las cosas llegaron a los puños y ropas y partes íntimas terminaban siendo desplegadas de forma impune ante la siempre atenta lente.

No fue sino mera suerte que ninguna de las transmisiones había sido en vivo, lo que había salvado a las chicas de sufrir un destino e infamia que quizás ninguna de ellas estaba del todo preparada para lidiar.

Más, no fue de nuevo sino que un hastiado comentario de Lincoln se encargó de solventar el problema de raíz, al proponer para sorpresa de todas, una idea que no sólo aprovechaba las capacidades técnicas de cada una de las chicas, sino incluso amenazaba con ser increíblemente viral en naturaleza si todo funcionase como fue planeado.

Un vídeo sobre una máquina de reacción en cadena. No sólo procuraría que cada chica empleara sus mejores dotes en el área, sino que realmente sería una forma fácil de conseguir la atención de muchos videntes.

Por lo que un evento que empleara destreza matemática y científica, agilidad física, oscurantismo, ropas elegantes, chicas lindas presentes, música de fondo y un evento gracioso que terminase en una explosión de diversas sustancias que muchos considerarían asquerosas en naturaleza, seguramente garantizaría no sólo la atención de muchos sectores de internet, sino de la comunidad misma de lograr realizar tal singularidad de forma exitosa.

Días de constante prueba y error, de frustración y peleas y disparates habían fraguado una máquina que demostraría las proezas físicas de Lynn al arrojar un balón tras cierta distancia y con precisión quirúrgica en una diana tenuemente posicionada en la mitad de la ventana superior del almacén en la azotea, que al estar firmemente sujeto con un delicado hilo, rompería la tensión que sostenía una bola de billar que rápidamente cayó hasta un balde de agua, rompiendo la tensión de la superficie y creando ondas que movilizaban un pequeño bote de juguete que finalmente, tras más de noventa y cuatro intentos, FINALMENTE decidió movilizarse en la posición correcta, empujando un pequeño cuadro de plomo que terminó cayendo sobre un patín, que por el impacto soltó sus agarres, deslizándose cómodo en dirección de un fósforo que con facilidad se encendió al entrar en contacto con un papel lija firmemente alojado con grapas a la pared, el fuego definitivamente encendiendo la mecha de lana ligeramente empapada con combustible, cuya llama terminó liberando otro artilugio que poco a poco desencadenaba otro objeto de mayor envergadura de forma continua, la cámara en las manos de Luan siguiendo firmemente el proceder de forma mecánica, sus manos firmes y carentes de temblor alguno, tensión palpable en todo su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba por la habitación, grabando la proeza de ingeniería y empeño que por tanto tiempo habían estado fraguando.

Poco a poco la chica persiguió el centro del movimiento, desde la habitación del almacén hasta la sala, luego a la habitación de Lincoln, donde Lola estaba posada cómodamente en traje de baño sobre la cama de su hermano, en sus manos yacía un enorme trozo de pastel que ella delicadamente consumía mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos alrededor de ella, una oleada de caos de la cual ella aparentemente no parecía ser parte, hasta que, en el momento preciso, justo cuando una campana cayó sobre una vela cercana, Lola arrojó lo que restaba de su pastel a la basura, que fantásticamente disparó la segunda parte de todo el evento, un giño y un beso coqueto a la cámara rápidamente siendo reemplazado de nuevo por una secuencia de eventos que rápidamente las llevó a la habitación de Luna, y posteriormente a la de Lynn, quien había corrido cuidadosamente toda la distancia, evitando una serie de objetos en el camino mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ahora luciendo como un caballero de vídeo juego en medio de lo que parecía ser un calabozo de demonios, la castaña bailando de un lugar a otro, moviendo lo que parecía ser una espada de plástico que con precisión cortaba los delicados hilos en el momento preciso para continuar el proceso de movimiento, vampiros, fantasmas y arañas de plástico colgando ahora del techo con cada movimiento de su espada hasta que, en un último intento de acabar con los monstruos, la chica lanzó un alarido antes de cortar el último hilo, sólo para disparar el motor neumático que abriría la puerta de un sarcófago que yacía en una de las camas, Lucy emergiendo del mismo y sujetándola del cuello, hincado sus dientes en lo que parecía ser el último momento de vida de la descuidada heroína, que al soltar su espada, liberó otro patín que rápidamente desencadenó una serie de eventos que llevarían lejos de la habitación lúgubre hasta el baño, donde Lana estaba por completo cubierta de lodo, el caos rápidamente rodeándola mientras Leni cumplía la labor de una hermana decepcionada que le entregaba un sermón sobre aseo y cuidado personal a la menor, quien debatía sobre los beneficios del barro sobre el cutis, y cuan sedosa y tersa su piel terminaba siendo con cada sumergida, el caos concluyendo justo en el acto en que la pequeña terminaba. Unos tensos segundos manteniéndose mientras Leni permanecía allí, impávida e inmóvil ante lo escuchado, como si el mundo se hubiese congelado al esperar una respuesta.

—No lo entiendo, es lodo, ¿Cómo puede ayudarte? Es sucio…

Culminó, antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, su cabello derribando un juego de domino estratégicamente ubicado para formar la imagen de alguien formando un facepalm ante la ignorancia de la belleza, otorgando un ligero toque humorístico a todo el evento que rápidamente les llevaba lejos del baño y en dirección a la escalera, donde una nueva serie de eventos y sucesos los llevarían a la sala de estar, donde Lori pretendía que surfeaba los canales, completamente aburrida. El ritmo y los canales estratégicamente seleccionados y programados por Lisa para entregar un collage de música y líricas que narraban y daban acompañamiento al caos que de nuevo, la bella jovencita ignoraba se desataba a su alrededor, el tono de la música aumentando en potencia, indicando que finalmente el gran final se estaba acercando, un pequeño carro de juguete surcando por la canaleta de plástico moviéndose a su último destino, que dispararía el último grupo de eventualidades que culminaría en una gran broma sonora que liberaría dos litros de soda de naranja, un pie de limón y tres kilos de lodo fresco sobre la entrada.

Dónde Lincoln se suponía entraría de súbito, shorts de playa y lentes de sol en su rostro. Una sonrisa enorme y una línea graciosa: _A eso llamo servicio rápido_…

— ¡OH DIOS, NOS OLVIDAMOS DE LINCOLN!

Esgrimió Luan de golpe, rápidamente recordando a quien en específico no había visto en toda la mañana, las chicas gruñendo por quincuagésima vez ese día ante otra toma arruinada, en esta ocasión tan cerca de haber concluido, sólo para que para la sorpresa de todas, Lincoln abriese la puerta de golpe, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ojos brillantes e incauto de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

— ¡Chicas, no adivinarán lo que…!

— Lincoln, ¡Cuidado!

Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, y antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, en especial Luan, el auto de juguete llegó a su destino, empujando un último objeto que rápidamente empujó una vela que en cuestión de tres segundos había quemado la línea de lana empapada con combustible que Lisa meticulosamente había preparado, liberando así el contenido sobre un extrañado y ahora aterrado Lincoln, que miró a Luan por unos segundos, un ligero atisbo de plegaria en sus ojos que rápidamente mutó en traición y culminó en tragedia en el momento en que el chico fue bañado de pies a cabeza en la mezcla de viscosidades.

El silencio en la casa fue poderoso, inmovible e improbable, el corazón de todas las chicas uniéndose por algunos segundos en una clara demostración de unidad y horror.

Lincoln por su parte, permaneció allí, completamente erguido y empapado por varias substancias que parecían aferrarse a su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo un paquete que ahora parecía ser el centro de la concentración líquida.

Su rostro descendió a medida de que alejó el paquete de su pecho, ojos vidriosos por el lodo de pronto humedeciéndose aún más al ver que la bolsa de papel no había sido protección suficiente para salvaguardar su recién adquirido tesoro.

El cómic, por el cual había ahorrado y trabajado por tanto tiempo estaba completamente cubierto de lodo, pie de limón y soda de naranja rápidamente estaba doblegándose ante sus ojos, la antes endeble historieta velozmente perdiendo su forma al estar humedecida, su lomo rompiéndose con extrema facilidad, el contenido dañado más allá de reparación alguna posible.

Sus manos se abrieron de forma automática por la estupefacción, un reflejo inconsciente al sentir cómo el papel había tomado una consistencia desagradable, incluso gomosa entre sus dedos, el cómic y la destruida bolsa cayendo en el suelo con un brusco y húmedo 'plop', provocando un respingo en las ahora reunidas y horrorizadas hermanas Loud.

— Lincy… ¿Estás-?

Un rostro alzado, una mirada rota, carente de emoción alguna, en especial ira. Las chicas estaban acostumbradas a muchas reacciones por parte de su hermano, a menudo empatía y comprensión siendo la emoción más común en él, ira ocasionalmente surgiendo en el peor de los momentos cuando ya no podía resistir más cierto trato, algo típico en un hogar repleto de jóvenes de distintas edades y gustos.

Pero no podían vislumbrar ninguna de esas emociones en él, sólo un vacío acompañado de lagrimales llorosos y mirada perdida siendo lo único de lo que pudieron percatarse.

— I-Iré a mi habitación… tengo que limpiarme.

Tal como con Moisés y el mar muerto, las chicas se dividieron en dos grupos, dándole paso al empapado chico con tal de que transitara por el medio, algunas intentando comentar algo, otras alzando la mano, tratando de tocarlo, detenerlo, pero ninguna atreviéndose a dar ese paso y romper el silencio que consumía la casa.

Pero al final, nadie pudo detener a Lincoln de intentar buscar refugio en una habitación que lamentablemente, no se encontraba en las condiciones apropiadas para otorgar el amparo que desesperadamente necesitaba. Por lo que todas respingaron al verlo subir las escaleras, los pasos de su caminar delatando su trayecto hasta donde ellas sabían era el inicio de su pieza.

— O-oh…

De nuevo, un respingo colectivo surcó por todas las chicas, el sonido de la voz del jovencito resonando en toda la casa, provocando una oleada de vergüenza, simpatía e impotencia dentro de ellas, paralizándolas en el acto.

— S-Supongo d-debo bañarme primero.

Leni, quien cubría su boca con sus manos, aspiró aire con abrupta urgencia, sus ojos humedeciéndose hasta derramar pesadas lágrimas al comprender que dos veces seguidas, Lincoln buscó refugio en el hogar Loud, y dos veces le sería negado.

— O-oh, no…—, Lana comentó con impotencia, sus labios claramente mordidos en un intento por contener su reacción reflexiva de culpar a Lola, quien ya de por si estaba observando el destruido paquete en la entrada, manos temblorosas e incapaz de hacer mucho, sus ojos sólo desviándose ocasionalmente en dirección de su hermano, como si ella comprendiera la gravedad de lo acontecido más allá que cualquier otra joven Loud.

Al final, el silencio predominó por mucho tiempo, y la falta de acción de las chicas claramente sólo incrementaba el desagradable silencio que carcomía a todos, haciéndole incapaces de reaccionar, temerosas de desencadenar y recibir una reacción que ninguna tenía el coraje de sufrir.

Ninguna salvo Lori, quien a pesar de que no paraba de temblar por una serie de emociones profundamente reprimidas dentro de ella: ira, frustración y preocupación completamente avasallando sus defensas hasta que, abruptamente comentó:

— Lincoln, yo…

El chico sujetó la perilla del baño, ponderando por un par de segundos el desastre que adentro yacía, la bañera completamente repleta de lodo, claramente impidiendo que pudiese realizar saneamiento alguno, un sollozo emergiendo de sus labios, su temple casi rompiéndose en el acto debido a la frustración y el recuerdo visual de lo que había ocurrido, el sonido de varios pasos a su espalda indicando que el momento había sido contemplado por su hermana mayor, quien sólo se detuvo al ver que su rostro había regresado de nuevo a ser impávido, controlado y frío.

Algo que incluso el albino estaba al tanto era por completo anti-natural en él.

—Lincoln… Lincy, el baño de mamá y papá… tú puedes…

La voz de Leni carecía de ese tono dulzón y melifluo que usualmente poseía, inusualmente seria y apagada, su largo cabello rubio casi cubriendo su rostro en gran parte, incapaz de mirar en dirección del desastre que había ayudado a propiciar.

—Gracias… supongo.

Lori respingó al igual que las demás al escucharlo, Lincoln jamás era tan frío o desconsiderado con una preocupada Leni, no una que abierta y físicamente demostraba su nivel de culpabilidad en tal forma, procurando un breve y desubicado sentimiento de ira dentro de ella, su necesidad de proteger a su hermanita menor opacando su sentido común momentáneamente:

—Lincoln, no le hables con ese tono a Leni…— Abriendo los ojos de par en par, la chica puso de inmediato sus manos sobre su boca, intentando en vano callarse, de retraer lo que había dicho y el tono que empleó, siseos y varias miradas incrédulas acudiendo en su dirección ante su accionar, ya a este punto completamente instintivo y carente de pensamiento racional alguno.

El albino por su parte se detuvo en el medio de la puerta de sus padres, hombros rígidos y temblorosos enfatizando una lucha por contener varias emociones, ira finalmente ganando para la sorpresa y horror de las presentes.

— ¡¿QUÉ NO LE HABLE ASÍ?!— Estalló el chico, volteándose en dirección de Lori, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada ante la intensidad en los ojos del chico—: ¿Eso es ORO viniendo de ti después de lo que pasó, cierto?

— N-no fue nuestra…

— Nunca lo es, ¿no es así? Hacen algo, y jamás piensan en las consecuencias, o cómo me afecta… todo es, yo, yo, yo con ustedes, ¿no es así? —, una carcajada emergió de sus labios, escueta, desternillada y carente de gozo alguno, provocando que Lana y Lola de inmediato buscasen refugio detrás de Lynn, quien no paraba de ver a Lincoln, incrédula de lo que había ocurrido y todo lo que se había desencadenado.

Puños apretados y ojos entrecerrados en ira, era obvio que tampoco aceptaba el accionar de Lincoln, en especial contra Leni, pero… un hermano enojado en la casa Loud era a menudo, un evento extraño, incluso inusitado. Rara vez el único varón de la familia tendía a dejar que la ira lo consumiera, rara vez algo que ellas causaran movía al chico más allá del joven racional y dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por su familia, alguien incluso dispuesto a sacrificar su orgullo con tal de que sus hermanas pudieran obtener lo que quisieran.

Pero había algo que la estaba conteniendo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Lana para ser exactos, Lynn compartía mucho en común con su hermana menor, el hacer ejercicio constante significaba estar siempre sucia y rodeada de olores poco agradables, por lo que si era sincera consigo misma, a pesar de que a veces no lo demostraba como debería, había cierta empatía y comprensión para con la gemela más desastrosa.

Fue por eso que al ver su lenguaje, retraído, tembloroso y en especial, culpable. Congeló cualquier indignación que pudiese sentir por lo que salía de la boca de Lincoln. Lynn conocía a sus hermanas, pero Lana, oh, con Lana había aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal a tal punto que podía separarla de Lola cuando se lo disponía realmente.

Y en este caso, podía distinguir fácilmente un gran sentimiento de shock y culpa destilar del cuerpo de Lana, la chica era difícilmente de bajar la cabeza con facilidad o sumisión alguna. Solía decir lo que pensaba casi tan veloz como cualquier otra chica Loud, pero era claro que la pequeña contaba con información extra que el resto de las chicas parecía desconocer, por lo que no era de extrañarse que comprendiera que quizás lo acontecido, accidente o no, había sido más grave de lo que pudieron haber imaginado.

Pero tras regresar su mirada en dirección de un iracundo chico, y una temblorosa y remilgosa Lori, no podía evitar tener el presentimiento de que algo grave estaba por ocurrir.

— ¡L-Lincoln! E-escucha…

— ¡A VECES ME HACEN DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO!

Y, tan pronto surgieron esas palabras, el silencio, antes opresivo… de forma imposible parecía volverse incluso más. El estómago de Lynn al igual que las demás hermanas de pronto sintiéndose pesado, como si un agujero amenazara con devorarse sus adentros pero fuese demasiado débil para lograrlo, sólo causando una desagradable sensación de abultamiento y extrañamente, vacío.

Leni se tambaleó dos veces antes de desmayarse, sólo la rápida acción de Luna evitó que impactara de lleno contra el suelo, el estruendo de la cámara de Luan ocupando el lugar del impacto, al mismo tiempo que los sollozos de Lola y las arcadas de Lucy ante un llanto que no parecía ser capaz de provocar sonido alguno.

El albino bajó la cabeza, retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la privacidad que sólo la habitación de sus padres podría otorgarle en este momento. Su silencio marcando sus pasos, ocultando los llantos y quejidos de sus hermanas, los ojos de Lori observando su espalda desaparecer en la distancia y posteriormente, una puerta.

Lori simplemente observó incrédula, sus pies retrocediendo lo suficiente hasta llevarla a apoyar su espalda contra la pared, lentamente descendiendo hasta el piso, su trasero tocando con ligera agresividad el mismo, esperaba muchas cosas de este día, pero nunca esperó que el desastre que probablemente estaba predestinado a ocurrir cuando todas las hermanas decidieron unirse a tuviese semejante envergadura y gravedad, fuese de tal envergadura.

Podía escuchar su corazón en sus oídos, el pum, pum, pum de su palpitar, que amenazaba con destrozar su caja torácica, o al menos, eso pensó hasta que finalmente pudo observar desde su periferia que en realidad eran los pasos desaforados de sus hermanas subiendo las escaleras, Luna siendo sorprendentemente la líder del grupo, sus pasos siendo medidos y meticulosos.

—Lynn, Lana, rápido, limpien la habitación de Lincoln… arrojen todo por la ventana si tienen que hacerlo, pero tienen que hacerlo _Better, Faster, Harder, Stronger! _Antes de que Lincy salga del baño, Lisa, utiliza el sistema de cámaras para supervisar a Lincoln, no, ni una palabra, sé que mamá te prohibió usar las cámaras en la privacidad del baño, pero esta situación lo amerita, Lucy, acompáñala, y por favor, llévate a Lily contigo—, agregó la castaña antes de sentarse al lado de la aún congelada e incrédula Lori, que le miraba fijamente, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose en un vano intento de comentar algo sin lograrlo con éxito alguno—, shh, shh, entiendo cómo te sientes Lori, pero por ahora no es momento de desmoronarse…

Mirando a su alrededor, era claro que la castaña intentaba darle a entender que había mucho por limpiar, y el tiempo apremiaba—: Vamos Lori, te necesitamos…

La rubia suspiró, cerrando los ojos con tal de enfocarse y recomponerse lo más rápido que pudiese, reprimiendo sus emociones cómo sólo alguien con la práctica constante podría lograrlo, logrando sonreír en dirección de su hermana menor, una acción a medias y claramente falsa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Gracias Luna…

—No me agradezcas todavía Lori… hay mucho que hacer, y poco tiempo para lograrlo.

Asintiendo, y omitiendo el tono y la carencia de referencias musicales, Lori simplemente decidió levantarse en conjunto con su hermana, cada una dedicándose a cumplir una labor que apresurase el saneamiento de la habitación de Lincoln, al igual que una supervisión a la condición de las chicas tras el evento en cuestión, la rubia rápidamente notando y detallando el nivel de daño y bajas en la casa Loud.

Por más de cinco minutos, no hubo palabras entre las hermanas, todas ellas trabajando con la urgencia que sólo alguien desesperado por lograr una reparación en una relación dañada podría lograrlo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que ocurrió entre ellas, Lori podría ser muchas cosas en la familia, pero estúpida no era una de ellas, tampoco ciega e ingenua, por lo que percibir rápidamente quien había sido más afectada por lo ocurrido se había vuelto fácilmente perceptible con el transcurso del tiempo y la ausencia de Lincoln.

Lana, quien había dejado de limpiar la habitación con tal de estar al lado de Lola, estaban silentes al lado de una callada y cabizbaja Leni, el trío yacía en el sillón de la familia en la sala, siendo supervisadas por Luan en caso de que algo volviese a ocurrir, quien a duras penas podía contenerse, sus manos constantemente apretándose la una a la otra en un tic nervioso que de haber sido apropiado, Lori habría bromeado al aparentar la acción típica de Montgomery Burns antes de clamar su frase típica, en cualquier otro momento y circunstancia, habría sido algo fácil con tal de lograr una sonrisa y una mala broma por parte de la castaña, ¿pero en este momento? Era obvio que Luan estaba ansiosa, y apenas controlando el temblor en sus manos al frotarlas así la una con la otra, la rubia rápidamente frunciendo el ceño al notar que quizás lo estaba haciendo con demasiada fuerza, y que de seguir así, era más que obvio que terminaría quemándose la piel por medio de la fricción.

Mirando en dirección de Luna, Lori pudo rápidamente notar mientras la chica recogía los trastes en el pasillo de las habitaciones, que sus pasos estaban inquietos, y que la compositora no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando en dirección de la puerta de sus padres, una acción que Lori debía admitir, incluso ella estaba realizando a menudo.

Lynn por otro lado, no dejaba de murmurar y de limpiar de mala gana el baño al lado de Luna, su mal humor claramente perceptible en sus movimientos, crudos, carentes de gracia o destreza alguna, era obvio que estaba tensa y a punto de estallar, su poca paciencia siendo puesta a prueba, quizás deseando explotar y solucionar todo de una vez, forzar un enfrentamiento que solventase todo como usualmente tendía a ocurrir, por lo que Lori sabía que si tenía que estar al tanto de que alguien no hiciera algo que no debía, era de Lynn.

Más sin embargo, muy en el fondo ella también estaba al tanto de que ella era una segunda opción muy posible a un enfrentamiento de ese tipo, sus instintos gritándole a todo pulmón que irrumpiese en la habitación y se asegurase de que todo estuviese bien.

Pero carecía de información, y actuar precipitadamente bajo las condiciones que se habían presentado no sólo sería irresponsable, sino que empeoraría un problema que ya de por sí parecía haber ido más allá de la cuota común de enfrentamientos familiares entre los hermanos Loud. Mirando en dirección de la entrada, y recordando lo que había ocurrido, sabía que tenía que averiguar qué es lo que habían destruido, y las circunstancias que envolvían dicho objeto para obtener un cuadro claro de la situación.

—Luna, ¿Crees que-?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de ella detuvo su habla en el acto, las palabras congelándose en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que su espalda de pronto sentía un escalofrío recorrer por completo su cuerpo de cabeza a pies. Lori no necesitó voltear para saber que Lincoln finalmente había salido de la habitación, y la situación no había mejorado con el tiempo que transcurrió, si la expresión fija tanto de Luna como de Lynn expresaban algo.

No obstante, Lori no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó allí, paralizada. Incapaz de hacer ALGO al respecto, no poseía la experiencia adecuada para lidiar con lo ocurrido, no después de lo que se dijo.

La cruda verdad es que ni ella o ninguna de sus hermanas debería estar lidiando con esto, necesitaban de alguien con mucha más experiencia, necesitaban a sus padres, pero como se había vuelto tristemente común en el hogar Loud, ambos brillaban por su ausencia, dejando como usualmente solía ser a Lori a cargo para suplir una posición que en primer lugar no debería tener para empezar.

Tragando saliva, la rubia volteó en dirección de Lincoln, necesitaban hablar, era vital que conversaran lo que había ocurrido, lo que se había dicho no podía permanecer así nada más, había graves consecuencias si ignorasen lo que ocurrió.

Pero de nuevo, en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermano, todo el valor que había logrado acumular se esfumó como agua en un colador. Lori había visto muchas cosas en su vida en cuanto a los humores de Lincoln trataba, podría decirse que como una hermana responsable, podía identificar las emociones de sus hermanos a la perfección. Pero lo que podía ver en Lincoln iba más allá de lo que jamás haya experimentado anteriormente.

Lincoln lucía horrible, desganado y peor que todo lo anteriormente mencionado, era obvio que había un sentimiento de derrota agónica en él que no podías ignorar por más que lo intentases. Verlo era recordar esa vez en que vislumbró a un grupo de pordioseros en el mercado, cada uno de ellos dejando en claro un sentimiento de derrota y miseria en su andar, provocando que la gente los ignorase por completo, ella incluida, todos incapaces de lidiar con la cruda realidad de alguien que claramente se había rendido en la vida, que no tenía más opciones y que francamente, ya no tenía mucho más por qué vivir.

Sólo el sonido de su puerta cerrándose la sacó de su ensimismamiento, despertándola del momento de incredulidad que le había paralizado, el agujero y peso en su estómago ahora más presente que nunca, una mirada en dirección de sus hermanas sirviendo para aclararle que no había sido la única que observó algo grave en la postura de Lincoln.

—A-A la sala… Lisa, Lucy… Vengan a la sala ahora mismo. Hay una reunión urgente…—, agregó la rubia, mirando en dirección de donde sabía una cámara estaba posicionada, su mirada rápidamente dejando a entender que no había lugar para discusiones, tenían que dialogar con respecto a lo ocurrido, y ya no podían seguir negando la gravedad del asunto, ya no más.

La congregación de las féminas Loud no tardó mucho en reunirse, tensión en alto y cuerpos a punto de estallar con diferentes tipos de emoción. Lori podía percibir claramente que las cosas estaban quizás al borde de explotar de forma espectacular o ridícula, quizás una mezcla de ambas, por lo que rápidamente puso manos a la obra:

— De acuerdo, no voy a darle vueltas al asunto, algo sucedió. Algo grave—, una mirada en dirección de Lynn bastó para callarla, conocía a su hermana menor, sabía que lo que estaba por salir de su boca no era más que un arrebato de imprudencia, algo diseñado para arrojar toda la culpa sobre Lincoln de una forma u otra, culparlo de todo lo ocurrido y eximirse tanto a sí misma como a las demás del problema.

La típica reacción de un familiar que no estaba dispuesto a admitir sus propios errores, aterrada de las posibles consecuencias. Pero ahora no era momentos para lidiar con las inseguridades emocionales de Lynn, esto no era algo que podía resolverse con puñetazos, peleas estúpidas o discusiones sosas.

— Cómo estaba diciendo, algo sucedió—: apuntando en dirección de los restos que ahora posaban en una bolsa plástica que yacía inerte en las manos de Lola, la mayor de las Loud intentó dejar en claro que lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa, había sido lo suficientemente importante como para que su destrucción causara semejante reacción por parte de Lincoln—. Así que, tenemos que descubrir qué-

—Yo sé que era…

Lori se detuvo de golpe, sorprendida ante la interrupción de Lana, quien no dejaba de mirar en dirección de la bolsa que sostenía, sus ojos vidriosos y rojizos amenazando con derramar nuevas lágrimas a medida que transcurrían los segundos, mucosidad de hecho derramándose sin cuidado alguno hacia sus labios, lo que provocó un suspiro por parte de su gemela, que de inmediato procedió a limpiarla con un pañuelo desechable, la escena de Lola soportando que Lana limpiase su nariz en un pañuelo que ella misma sostenía hubiese sido en cualquier otra oportunidad, hilarante, incluso digno de ser conservada en vídeo.

Pero la ausencia de los gritos de asco, del clásico conflicto entre ellas antes de entrar a los golpes indicaba que ciertamente que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

—Lana…

—Era un cómic…

—De todas las…

— ¡Lynn!

— ¡No, Lori, ya basta! — Espetó la joven deportista, paciencia completamente agotada, ira claramente marcada en su rostro ahora enrojecido—: ¿Todo esto, los gritos, el asustar a las chicas por un estúpido cómic? Todo este tiempo creí que-

—Lynn, si das un paso hacia las escaleras, te juro que vamos a descubrir si todavía puedo hacerte pedazos cuando nos vamos a los puños, ¿De acuerdo? —, Lori difícilmente solía caerse a golpes con sus hermanas, al menos ya no tanto hoy en día como solía suceder cuando era más joven, Lynn particularmente había sido una niña difícil que puso a prueba la paciencia de una en aquel entonces hormonal adolescente, por lo que en más de una ocasión había perdido el control suficiente como para caer a su nivel y golpearse mutuamente.

Algo que si bien todavía seguía ocurriendo de vez en cuando, Leni siendo la hermana que más le obliga a llegar a tales extremos, no era una ocurrencia común, o al menos eso deseaba creer.

Cierto, sus victorias siempre estuvieron manchadas con el castigo posterior por golpear a su hermana menor, más sin embargo era más que claro que Lynn sabía que Lori para bien o mal, sabía ejercer la fuerza bruta cuando era necesario.

—Si todavía no se ha metido en tu cabezota que no toleraré que ataques a Lincoln luego de lo que pasó, pues te lo digo ahora, Lynn Loud Jr., así que sienta tu trasero en la silla, y no te atrevas a moverte, ¿He sido clara?

—No era cualquier cómic…—Interrumpió Lana, claramente al tanto de que la única respuesta de Lynn ante semejante posición era el retar a Lori, lo que terminaría con ambas chicas estropeando con su riña lo que debería ser una reunión enfocada en su hermano y lo que habían hecho sin desearlo, por lo que rápidamente continuó con tal de encaminar todo a donde debía—. Era una edición especial, por la que estuvo trabajando por meses, creo incluso mucho más…

Lori observó a Lana, sorprendida, antes de mirar de perfil a Lynn viendo que la chica no se había movido de su posición, altanera como siempre, e incapaz de retroceder sin una pelea.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes…?

— ¿Recuerdan cuando regresaba a la casa con bolsas de césped recién cortado para mi charco de lodo? —, viendo las afirmaciones inmediatas, la pequeña gemela continuó—: Lincoln solía regalármelas luego de cada vez que cortó el césped de los vecinos, también solía trabajar con él, ayudarlo cuando tenía que limpiar lugares sucios y mohosos, solía pagarme un dólar la hora, también limpiaba las canaletas, pero por placer…

El snap, snap, de los dedos de Lola ante su rostro interrumpió de golpe a Lana, quien rápidamente notó que estaba perdiendo a sus hermanas ante su emoción por sus recuerdos.

—Pues, Lincoln trabajó muy duro para comprarlo.

Dicho esto, la pequeña guardó silencio, de nuevo sus ojos cayendo en dirección de la bolsa que sostenía, varios suspiros emergiendo de las hermanas Loud, claramente la chica no había logrado aclarar por completo lo sucedido, pero era un paso en la dirección correcta.

Lisa, quien había sacado una laptop rápidamente se acercó a su hermana mayor, procurando información sobre el cómic en cuestión, lo cual podría aclarar la situación de forma más concisa, ambas chicas dialogando frente a la pantalla, buscando el objeto en cuestión mientras Lori examinaba la reacción de sus hermanas a lo descubierto.

Era obvio que la más enojada e inconforme de todas ellas era Lynn, y en cualquier otro momento, Lori habría estado igual de indignada ante la respuesta desproporcionada que el accidente había procurado, quizás sería la más enojada de todas las chicas Loud, sin embargo, el recuerdo de Lincoln, desolado y derrotado a tal punto no hacía más que hacer que su estómago se retorciera incómodamente en conjunción a las palabras que ahora resonaban incómodamente en sus oídos.

—Ese… ese es.

—Oh… cielos.

La respuesta de Lisa, la siempre colecta jovencita sin embargo, no hizo más que las hermanas Loud se mirasen la una a la otra, era obvio que Lola había posiblemente carecido la importancia del objeto en cuestión si la respuesta y la expresión agónica en Lisa eran de juzgarse.

— ¿Y bien, cuánto cuesta esa estúpida cosa? —, comentó Lynn, incómoda, claramente dividida entre tanta sorpresa, su tono impertinente pasando por alto ante todas las demás, igual de ansiosas por descubrir la verdad.

Lisa por otro lado, miró a cada una de las hermanas hasta terminar viendo fijamente a Lynn, claramente juzgando a su hermana mayor por un par de segundos antes de aclarar:

— El cómic en cuestión es una edición especial, sólo existen quince en el país, treinta y seis en el mundo—, las aspiraciones de sorpresa de las chicas no eran de esperarse, quizás ninguna de ella comprendía el amor de Lincoln hacia los cómics, pero sí eran lo suficientemente sabias para saber que la escasez del producto aumentaba exponencialmente el precio del mismo, Lisa por otro lado, no había concluido, y una vez las chicas lograron recomponerse de la sorpresa, liberó el resto—: Pero el cómic que Lincoln logró comprar poseía un defecto particular que disminuía considerablemente su valor, había daño de agua en dos primeras páginas y la última página posee sólo la mitad de la impresión final, al haberse doblado la página en el proceso de imprenta… eso bajó el precio de forma significativa como para que Lincoln pudiese adquirirlo por la módica suma de mil seiscientos dólares.

Y tan rápido como la indignación de Lynn había emergido, así se desplomó. O al menos, eso es lo que Lori imaginaba había ocurrido, no estaba del todo segura, sólo lo presumía, porque sinceramente eso fue lo que sintió en el momento en que escuchó la cifra.

— ¿M-mil seiscientos…?

— ¿Cómo diablos logras conseguir tanto dinero cortando césped? —, comentó Luna, incrédula, mirando en dirección de Lisa con un cierto eje de desesperación en su rostro—: ¿Estás bromeando, no es así, Lisa…? Tienes que estarlo.

Un bufido y un ceño fruncido por parte de la pequeña bastó para acallar a la castaña, era obvio que había ofendido a la pequeña, más sin embargo, la joven científica prosiguió.

—No encuentro hilarante el desdeñar los gustos y pasiones de mi hermano mayor—, agregó seca, sus ojos mirando en dirección de Lynn, procurando un respingo y un rostro bajo en vergüenza—: O disminuir el hecho de que laboró lo suficiente como para adquirir semejante cantidad de dinero—, una mano se alzó desde detrás de la laptop, empujando sus lentes hacia su rostro, antes de suspirar, sus hombros cayéndose en derrota al proseguir—: Pero, si el problema fuese monetario, estoy segura de que podríamos solucionarlo con trabajo duro. Pero nuestras contrariedades no terminan allí.

Ignorando el respingo de las chicas, Lisa miró en dirección de su pantalla, sus dedos rápidamente buscando el sitio de venta y el historial del lugar, procurando información extra que un par de bloggers locales habían publicado al respecto.

—Lincoln no sólo compró una edición sumamente escasa de un cómic raro, logró que Bill Buck firmara la portada—, de nuevo, la exclamación de sorpresa de las hermanas no se hizo esperar, pero Lisa no comentó más, ya no había que aclarar más sobre el asunto, comprendían la gravedad de lo ocurrido.

Lori de nuevo sintió que necesitaba sentarse, de hecho, su mundo parecía estrujarse, al punto en que sus oídos parecían ser incapaces de escuchar salvo un agudo silbido y el ritmo de su aterrado corazón. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, necesitaba reposar, pero tan pronto los abrió, se encontró con Leni y Luna en frente de ella, no, si la sensación de su espalda tocando el incómodo sillón de la familia era de juzgarse, estaba reposando en él, ¿Qué había pasado?

—Shh, shh, despacio Lori, te desmayaste…

La rubia frunció el ceño, ella no se desmayaba, eso era algo más típico de Leni, no tenía tiempo para estarse desmayando.

—Ayúdame a levantarme…

—Lori…

—Luna, ayúdame a levantarme, o juro por Dios que te arrojaré al otro lado de la habitación…

Un ceño fruncido fue lo que recibió a cambio, pero de mala gana o no, la castaña le ayudó, quizás después enmienden las cosas, realmente no merecía el maltrato, pero Lori no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, necesitaba una solución lo más rápido posible.

—De acuerdo—, comentó la rubia, ignorando el ligero tambaleo en sus piernas ante el súbito alzar, miró a su alrededor y podía ver que sus hermanas no se habían movido de allí, más nerviosas que nunca al haberla visto colapsar de esa forma, Lynn por suerte, ahora permanecía sentada al lado de Luan, quien seguía frotando sus manos luego de lo que se había revelado.

—Para empezar, hemos dañado un cómic estúpidamente valioso, ¿e irremplazable? —,. Mirando en dirección de Lisa, la pequeña asintió, no había necesidad de preguntar por el precio de un posible reemplazo, incluso si vendieran sus posesiones y acumularan sus ahorros, Lori estaba segura de que la segunda opción sería significativamente más costosa de lo que Lincoln pudo lograr—: Perfecto, por lo que comprar uno es improbable, quizás imposible, mucho menos podremos conseguir que el autor lo firme en cuestión de horas…

El resoplido que emergió de Lynn detuvo a Lori en el acto, la chica había estado encrespando sus nervios y midiendo su paciencia desde que el evento ocurrió, pero Lori sabía que no podía perder la cabeza, se suponía que era quien estaba encargada de la seguridad de sus hermanos, se suponía que ella fuese la responsable en el hogar cuando sus papás estuviesen trabajando.

—Tampoco serviría de mucho, ¿no es así?

—Lynn… juro por Dios que-

— ¿Y qué si tuviésemos que vendernos a nosotras por comprar un estúpido reemplazo? —, espetó la castaña, procurando siseos y aspiraciones ante lo que dijo, la paciencia de Lori rápidamente esfumándose, su cordura rompiéndose en el acto, ira rápidamente ascendiendo a niveles jamás experimentados, la mayor de las Loud volteó en dirección de la chica, dispuesta a arrojarse encima de la misma, al diablo con las consecuencias, sólo para detenerse en seco al ver a Lynn temblar profusamente en brazos de una igual de destrozada Luan que apenas podía contener su llanto en un valiente, pero inútil intento de consolar a su hermana—: Nada va a reemplazar el hecho de que destruimos algo por lo que trabajó por tanto tiempo, ¿Dinero? ¿La calidad del cómic? Nada de eso se equipara al hecho de que en cuestión de minutos destruimos todo lo que por meses…

El '_crac_', que Lori escuchó quizás fue imaginario, pero no podía evitar haberlo escuchado, el sonido de las defensas en la joven deportista desmoronándose, dejando salir todo aquello que había estado tratando de contener hasta ahora, rápidamente provocando una reacción en cadena que la mayor de la Loud no pudo detener, ¿Cómo y cuando sus piernas de nuevo fallaron y sus emociones parecían emerger de ella como ratas de un barco que se hunde?

Las palabras de Lynn golpearon duro y certero, esfumando la ira y el enojo que parecían a punto de consumirla hacía unos segundos atrás.

Lori sintió una fuerte presión en su cabeza, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos sudaban, realmente estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso, tantas cosas habían ocurrido en cuestión de unas mugrosas horas, conglomerando el agotamiento tanto físico como emocional que había estado experimentando todo el día hasta formar un tumulto en ella que amenazaba con sofocarla lentamente.

Podía verlo tan claro como el cristal, la puerta de la casa abrirse y la expresión de sus padres ante todo lo ocurrido: la decepción, el horror, el disgusto. Pero más que nada, el daño que quizás había procurado en su hermano menor por mera fama efímera en la red. Su corazón casi se fractura de forma instantánea al vislumbrar un futuro donde Lincoln no estuviese con ellas, su mundo y su familia al borde del colapso…

—Quizás tenga una solución a nuestros problemas…


	2. Dilema

La voz de Lisa emergió súbita y repentinamente, se podía percibir un ligero atisbo de temblor y duda en ella, reticencia. Era obvio que la chica no estaba del todo segura si lo que estaban por comentar sería bien recibido, más sin embargo, siguió adelante a pesar de todo.

Lori la observó por algunos segundos, la tensión en ella no había desaparecido del todo, más sin embargo había disminuido considerablemente.

— ¿No vas a decir que tienes una máquina del tiempo, o sí?

La voz quebradiza y serena de Luan emergió de la nada, todos la observaron, incrédulos de que fuese capaz de bromear a estas alturas, pero nadie dijo nada, no cuando todas ponderaron lo dicho, al igual que la expresión de esperanza en la chica.

Lisa suspiró, negando con el rostro, más sin embargo explicó lo que tenía en mente…

— No tengo las capacidades económicas o intelectuales para desafiar la tela del espacio y tiempo, aún. Ya veremos a futuro, sin embargo sí poseo una máquina que nos permitiría vislumbrar más allá de lo evidente…

Eso de inmediato captó la atención de Lori, quien miró en dirección de la pequeña científica, frunciendo el ceño, la sensación de que la chica estaba por decir algo que estaba segura, no le iba a gustar apareciendo de súbito en su estómago.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Lisa…?

La voz de Luna emergió mucho antes de que Lori pudiese comentar algo al respecto, pero la rubia estaba satisfecha de saber que no era la única en la casa que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estuviesen por escuchar.

No era la primera vez que Lisa realizaba algo moralmente cuestionable a espaldas de su familia, no cuando se tratase de ciencia. ¿Experimentos genéticos, manipulación de químicos peligrosos? Había pocos límites que la chica pareciera indispuesta a cruzar en su búsqueda de conocimiento, en muchos casos, sólo la limitante económica y la supervisión constante parecían retener que cruzara ciertos extremos, sin embargo, y como en varias ocasiones habían descubierto, cuando Lisa tenía algo en la cabeza, lo hacía, al diablo las consecuencias o limitantes físicos o sociales.

— He estado experimentando con una máquina que podría darnos una visión más íntima de los pensamientos en Lincoln, quizás incluso podríamos solucionar todo éste inconveniente sin que nuestros padres se enteren…

El peso en el estómago de Lori parecía estar hecho de acero reforzado, alarmas resonando por doquier, más sin embargo, debía admitir que estaba desesperada, muchas cosas pendían de un hilo, uno que sentía se deshilachaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

— ¿Qué máquina, Lisa?

La jovencita miró directamente a la rubia por algunos segundos, como si estuviese titubeando de realmente revelar su obra, lo que no ayudaba en lo absoluto a aliviar el mal presentimiento que la embargaba, más al final, tras un largo suspiro, la chica caminó hasta una maceta aledaña, pateando ligeramente la superficie, provocando que parte de la estructura se desplomase, revelando un gran y gordo botón rojo que no dudó en presionar.

Lori abrió su boca, intentando encontrar palabras al ver que parte de la pared se abrió por completo, revelando que la chica había retirado el relleno y el material de la pared para crear un pasillo que claramente llevaba a lo que era un laboratorio secreto que, de juzgar por las expresiones de asombro e incredulidad de las demás chicas, nadie conocía hasta ahora.

—Síganme…

—Eh, Lisa…— de pronto interrumpió Leni, quien hasta ahora había guardado silencio—, la entrada es muy pequeña para muchas de nosotras…

Y efectivamente, dicha entrada sólo permitiría que las más jóvenes pudiesen entrar, algunas de ellas tal vez tendrían que arrastrarse para lograr transitar el pequeño pasadizo. Lo que procuró nuevamente otro suspiro en la jovenzuela, que procedió a cerrar dicha puerta, y caminar rumbo a su habitación.

—Sólo… Síganme…

En cuestión de minutos todas las hermanas Loud se encontraban en lo que se supone debía ser la habitación de un par de pequeñas niñas, sin embargo, tras presionar otro botón, era obvio que Lisa había modificado extensamente la misma con tal de lograr que muchos de sus experimentos fuesen realizados de forma segura y obviamente, indetectable por sus padres o familiares.

Lori no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿De dónde diablos sacas la energía eléctrica para todos estos aparatos? —, viendo la expresión incrédula en el resto de sus hermanas menores, incluyendo Luna para su decepción, Lori no pudo evitar suspirar—: Es obvio que no están conectadas al sistema eléctrico de la casa, o la cuenta del servicio revelaría el consumo, tampoco puede estar conectado a otro sistema por que la compañía buscaría de dónde se está consumiendo la energía de forma ilegal.

—Me impresionas, Lori muy perspicaz de tu parte…

—Halagos no eliminan el hecho de que estás en problemas, Lisa…

—Valía la pena intentarlo, y la respuesta es que no estoy conectada al servicio eléctrico regional o nacional, sino a un sistema independiente que es alimentado por varias células fotosintéticas que ubiqué en el tejado de la casa… en resumen, por medio de varias baterías y el uso de la radiación solar, he procurado que mi laboratorio se mantenga en funcionamiento e indetectable por mi familia o el sistema gubernamental.

—Lisa…

—No estamos aquí para debatir los pros y contras morales de mis acciones, Lori… ¿O sí?

La rubia tuvo que admitir que no, no lo estaban. Y si bien parte de ella estaba increíblemente impresionada con todo esto, el mal presentimiento en su estómago con respecto a las acciones de su hermana menor estaba más marcado que nunca, por lo que simplemente suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz en un vano intento por controlar la migraña que amenazaba con partir su cabeza en dos.

Lisa, al ver que ya no tendría más interrupciones, prosiguió presionando botones en una consola aledaña, hasta que el sonido mecánico de una puerta abriéndose en el closet de la habitación reveló una nueva entrada de mayor envergadura.

—Jamás pensé que tendría que revelar la extensión de mi capacidad cognitiva y maestrías tan pronto—, explicó Lisa, a medida que caminaba rumbo al closet, seguida de cerca por sus hermanas, que observaban el agujero en el fondo del armario con algo de remilgo—, quizás otro día podré explicar a fondo cómo es que una niña de mi estatura y limitaciones físicas pudo realizar todos estos cambios sin que nadie pudiese siquiera notar algo al respecto. Pero creo que por ahora, hay otros problemas apremiantes a solventar.

Bajando por las escaleras de mano, Lisa ignoró a sus hermanas hasta que cada una simplemente decidió tomar el último gran paso y adentrarse a la boca del lobo, descubriendo que la jovencita era quizás incluso más sorprendente de lo que alguna de ellas jamás pensó podría serlo.

Lori por otro lado, se sentía impresionada, pero herida. Muy en el fondo descubrir que Lisa pudo hacer esto ante su supervisión era un nuevo testimonio de cuanto había fallado en su labor como hermana mayor.

—Ante ustedes, en la mesa aledaña podrán ver una máquina de realidad virtual…

—Hey, ¿No es esa…?

—Sí, es la máquina que Luan dañó hace un par de meses… decidí apropiarme de ella una vez fue delegada al armario de armatostes dañados… de donde usualmente suelo conseguir partes para reparar y reconstruir mis creaciones—. Explicó la pequeña castaña, quien rápidamente caminó rumbo a dicha mesa, subiéndose a un pequeño taburete para poder ver la superficie de la misma.

— ¿Qué son esas pastillas? —, preguntó Luan, incómoda ante la cantidad de información y secretos que se estaban revelando de forma súbita.

—Esas pastillas son quizás la forma más avanzada de micro-tecnología inmersiva que jamás haya sido creada…— explicó la pequeña genio, tomando una de las pastillas en cuestión—: Aquí en este pequeño paquete se encuentran millones de pequeñas máquinas, todas diseñadas para crear una conexión con el sistema neural y-

—Ve al grano, Lisa…—, interrumpió Lori de súbito, perdiendo la paciencia ante la explicación técnica, quizás otro día habría permitido el despliegue técnico, pero estaban cortas de tiempo, y Lincoln seguía sufriendo a solas en su habitación.

Lisa al menos parecía reconocer el porqué de su accionar, por lo que sólo suspiró antes de aclarar:

—Si tomas una pastilla, podrás experimentar verdadera realidad virtual… lo he usado para monitorear mis sueños y efectivamente he podido crear una computadora biológica capaz de crear escenarios y situaciones en un ambiente virtual seguro.

Luna frunció el ceño, pensando férreamente lo que escuchó, antes de comentar:

— ¿Quieres decir, cómo en Matrix… pero sin tener que meterte un cable en el cuello?

Lisa asintió, sonriendo ante la comparación:

—Efectivamente, mi procedimiento es mucho menos agresivo a pesar de ser en naturaleza, más invasivo, no obstante es mucho más seguro.

Y fue allí que Lori no pudo ignorar más el mal presentimiento en su estómago.

—Probaste esto en Lincoln… ¿No es así?

Lisa miró en dirección de Lori, la expresión en su rostro demostraba sorpresa, y mucho dolor, pero Lori no se inmutó, no iba a pretender que nada de lo que la chica estaba comentando no le daba un pésimo presentimiento.

—No me mires así, Lisa… no soy estúpida—, comentó Lori, ignorando a sus hermanas y fijándose exclusivamente en la pequeña científica…—: Puedo atar los clavos de qué exactamente es lo que quieres… Pero para llegar a este nivel, para haber llegado tan lejos, necesitaste haber probado el sistema, así que sólo tienes dos opciones. Lincoln… o…

—Los probé en animales, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar de mí, Lori?

—La verdad…

—Los probé en animales… y en mí, ¿eso querías oír?

—No Lisa… no quería escuchar eso…

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero ya es muy tarde para cuestionamientos, ¿no es así? Además, sabes muy bien que no tenemos otra opción…

Lori se carcajeó al escucharla, ciertamente tenían muchas otras opciones, llamar a sus padres y confesar lo ocurrido era quizás la opción más sensata, más lógica y responsable que podrían tomar, pero eso implicaba un largo camino de recuperación en la familia que quizás podría costarles todo en cuanto Lincoln trataba. Y Lori no podía negar que el recuerdo del rostro destrozado y vacío de su hermano menor quizás era el mayor motivante a seguir esta locura de idea.

— Cuáles son los riesgos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente aquí, Lisa?

El suspiro en la pequeña no tardó en llegar, más sin embargo la castaña comentó:

—Lori, ¿Qué acaso no te sorprende que a mi corta edad haya podido crear todo esto? Ser un genio ciertamente no es como en los cómics, mi inteligencia no garantiza que pueda aprender todo en cuestión de una noche de lectura, es ridículo e irreal, quizás podría memorizar los tecnicismos, tal vez podría ser un as en cuanto a la teoría trata, ¿pero la aplicación, la práctica? Se requiere años de prueba y error para perfeccionar una carrera. Más sin embargo, a mis cuatro años he aprendido sobre sistemas eléctricos, computacionales, ingeniería, biología, química y muchas otras áreas que difieren claramente la una de la otra.

Y fue allí que Lori lo supo.

—Fue tu primera gran invención, ¿no es así?

Lisa asintió, un ligero deje de orgullo en su pequeño cuerpo, sus manierismos de pronto cambiando a algo mucho más adulto, más concreto y experimentado.

—Efectivamente, fue mi primer gran invento. Una forma de poder extender no sólo el tiempo en el cual pudiera estudiar y practicar, sino también realizar mis experimentos más arriesgados en relativa seguridad—, dicho eso, la chica apuntó a una vieja computadora y un casco improvisado al otro lado del bunker en el que se encontraban—, mi primera máquina es el producto de año y medio de dura investigación… tras probar en ratas y ratones, tomé el riesgo cuando apenas cumplí los cuatro años… El mundo virtual es… inexplicable en simples palabras, es algo que debes experimentar para realmente comprenderlo.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo has usado?

— ¿A estas alturas, realmente importa cuántas veces he vivido una vida plena en el mundo virtual, Lori? ¿Qué acaso a nadie le pareció increíblemente extraño que una niña de cuatro años desarrollara semejante obsesión con Hugh? ¿Qué crease una estratagema para que se desvistiera ante mí y mi hermana mayor? ¿Qué planease tener sus hijos? Al final, cronológicamente quizás tenga cuatro, pero, ¿mentalmente…? he perdido la cuenta.

Nadie dijo nada, ¿Qué decir ante semejante descubrimiento y confesión? Lori sentía que realmente su mundo se venía abajo, pero perseveró, era estúpido, pero reprimir lo que sentía era a menudo una reacción natural cuando el shock es demasiado grande para asimilarlo de forma sana.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, invadir la mente de Lincoln y borrar sus memorias?

Lisa suspiró, había mucho que quería decirle a Lori, en especial al notar los síntomas de represión en la chica, algo que rara vez se podía percibir en ella de forma tan notable, pero en estos momentos había una prioridad en la mente de todas las chicas, y ese era Lincoln.

—No algo tan vulgar y dañino como eso, no… creo que quizás podamos vivir con él unos cuantos años en el mundo virtual, demostrarle cuan valioso es para nosotras… míralo como esa vieja película navideña; _Es una vida maravillosa_, dónde el protagonista desea saber cómo habría sido el mundo si no hubiese existido… y se le cumple el deseo.

— ¿Piensas manipularlo?

—En cierta forma, sí… pero no en la misma manera que la película que usé como referencia. Chicas, queramos admitirlo o no, ¿Realmente conocemos a Lincoln como tal? ¿Le hemos dado el tiempo que merece? ¿La importancia que necesita? Francamente… ¿Acaso no es obvio que cada una de nosotras ha sido… relegada en esta familia de una forma u otra?

—Lisa… un problema a la vez, ¿Sí? —, interrumpió Luna, quien masajeaba su cabeza en un vano intento por contener la migraña que le asaltaba—: Entiendo lo que quieres lograr, pero no creas que no estoy notando el gran… _pero_ en tu discurso.

Lori asintió, al igual que la mayoría de las hermanas, ninguna era tonta, y si bien era obvio que quizás no conocían a Lisa tan bien como creían, aún podían percibir en ella lo suficiente como para notar su aprehensión.

—Hasta ahora… no he probado el proyecto con varias personas al unísono, mucho menos creado un mundo centrado en alguien en particular…— viendo a sus hermanas, la chica ajustó sus gafas antes de aclarar—. Voy a ser muy clara con ustedes, no podemos visitarle todas al mismo tiempo, o crear hasta ahora una copia exacta del mundo real, no sin un par de horas de programación exhaustiva, tiempo con el que no contamos. Por lo que el proceso tiene que ser gradual, y creo que toda la noche bastará para que todas experimentemos un momento a solas con Lincoln.

El peso en el estómago de Lori parecía dispuesto a perforar su estómago, el mal presentimiento asentándose más que nunca.

—Lisa…

—Hay altas probabilidades de que veamos cosas que Lincoln no quiere que veamos, y al mismo tiempo, que Lincoln vea cosas que jamás querríamos que otros vislumbrasen… Si planean hacer esto… es probable que ocurran cosas allí adentro que en el mundo real jamás podrían o desearían hacer… las consecuencias psicológicas y emocionales de lo que pueda ocurrir… realmente no estoy segura del todo la magnitud de semejante encuentro—, viendo la inseguridad en las chicas, Lisa rápidamente aclaró—: Hasta ahora, mis escenarios de estudio han sido meticulosamente controlados. En ese mundo sólo me encuentro yo, mis secretos están siempre expuestos y no me importa percibirlos, sé que están allí por una razón, no siento vergüenza de ellos, ¿pero, agregar otra mente a la ecuación? Eso implicaría un nivel de intimidad que va más allá de lo que jamás hayan experimentado en sus vidas…

Lori quizás no podía comprender en su enteridad lo dicho, pero podía asimilar algunas de las ideas, incluso ponderarlas seriamente. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que dicha unión de mentes sería algo íntimo, quizás más allá de lo que un matrimonio podría lograr luego de décadas juntos, incluso toda una vida. Secretos serían revelados, incluso aquellos que nadie salvo el portador estaba al tanto en lo más profundo de su ser, los participantes simplemente estarían expuestos como nunca antes, y lo visto jamás podría ser borrado o ignorado.

—No…

La voz de Leni era débil, quebradiza, más al mismo tiempo, sus ojos aunque rojizos y llenos de lágrimas, poseían un aura de firmeza que difícilmente se solía vislumbrar en ella.

—Leni…

— ¡NO! —, con firmeza y sin duda alguna, Leni dejó en claro su opinión al respecto de lo que las hermanas Loud estaban planeando realizar—: No podemos hacer esto.

—Leni, necesitamos saber sobre la salud mental de Lincoln, mi método asegura el…

— ¡NO! ¿Qué no fue suficiente el daño que causamos hoy? ¿Esto acaso no es peor que nunca? Estamos hablando de violar la privacidad de Lincy de una forma horrible.

Y nada más se dijo al respecto, todas las hermanas respingando ante el hecho de que casi de inmediato habían decidido de forma casi unánime el proceder con esta idea, obviamente jamás tomando en cuenta lo que Lincoln deseaba, o pensaba al respecto, simplemente iban a hacerlo y nadie les impediría lo contrario, o al menos, eso creían hasta que Leni de todas las hermanas, decidió poner un punto final al asunto.

—Ya rompimos su corazón, ¿En serio quieren hacer más luego de lo que pasó?

Lisa agachó la cabeza, como las demás, solía subestimar la inteligencia de Leni, ella en específico parecía siempre desdeñosa de las capacidades cognitivas de su hermana mayor, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía razón, y que ciertamente, por mucho que haya vivido en el mundo virtual, era obvio que carecía de cierta experiencia en el área social que jamás se dignó en estudiar…

Lori por otro lado, suspiró, el sentimiento de culpabilidad en su estómago se sentía más pesado que nunca, realmente estuvo a punto de hacer algo que quizás habría sido mil veces peor que el accidente con la revista.

—Leni tiene razón chicas… creo, creo que hay mucho por hacer. Hay que limpiar la casa, y prepararnos para cuando lleguen mamá y papá. Lisa… luego… luego hablaremos de esto, ¿Sí? Por ahora… por ahora…

No se dijo nada más, todas las hermanas simplemente partieron de allí, sin decir nada, cada una con la mente claramente en el mismo objetivo y tema, incómodas más al mismo tiempo, deseosas de participar en algo que quizás podría ser una solución a un problema que parecía ser imposible de solventar en poco tiempo.

Los vecinos observaron nerviosos el espectáculo, rara vez la familia Loud, en especial los jóvenes, realizaban tareas juntos sin mediar palabra alguna, discutir, pelear o simplemente crear un desastre mayor en el proceso, por lo que verlas trabajar en silencio por horas era para mucho de ellos, quizás señal del fin de los tiempos.

Por decir no más que Rita y Lynn Sr, no estuvieron en lo absoluto felices con lo ocurrido, el regaño y los gritos y decepciones no se hicieron esperar, pero Lori lo afrontó todo como pudo, agachando la cabeza y admitiendo su culpa como la mayor y por ende, la responsable de la familia.

Tristemente, Lincoln no parecía estar dispuesto a conversar con nadie, e incluso a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los adultos de la casa, el chico simplemente decidió que meramente sólo quería estar solo por un tiempo. Renuentes, Rita en especial estaba aprehensiva de dejar solo a Lincoln, pero sin mucha otra alternativa cedieron, ambos yéndose a acostar con tal de tener un sueño incómodo y pesado, el agotamiento emocional aunándose al físico y mental de todo un largo día de labores.

No obstante, las jóvenes Loud no podían dormir, no después de todo lo ocurrido, de lo dicho y del eco constante del recuerdo de aquellas palabras resonar una y otra vez en sus cabezas.

Leni en específico, no hacía más que mirar el techo… ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Esa era una pregunta que realmente se realizaba, ¿Había hecho lo mejor para su hermano? No era la chica más lista, de eso estaba muy al tanto, pero hacía lo mejor posible y siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma, pero esto no se trataba de ella, sino de alguien especial, y muy importante en su vida, ¿Había realmente hecho lo que pudo por ayudarlo, o simplemente era su terror absoluto hablando por ella?

De cualquier otra forma, Leni no podía dormir, no con lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría, necesitaba saber que Lincoln estaba bien. Por lo que se levantó de la cama, intentando no despertar a su hermana en el proceso, sólo para encontrarla tal como ella, con lo ojos abiertos de par en par, gruesas lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos en silencio absoluto.

—Oh… Lori…

—Es mi culpa, ¿no es así? Todo esto es mi culpa… soy la responsable.

_No lo sé Clyde… _

Ambas chicas, al igual que la mayoría de la casa Loud exceptuando un par de agotados adultos, respingó de inmediato al escuchar el eco resonar desde la ventilación, la mirada y oídos de cada jovencita en el hogar, de pronto se dirigió en dirección de un mismo objetivo situado en distintas locaciones, ninguna atreviéndose a realizar sonido alguno que impidiera que pudiesen escuchar la conversación.

_Sé que lo que dije está mal… Pero, no puedo evitar sentirme así, amigo. ¿Sabes? _

Lori abrió sus ojos de par en par, incrédula. Por algunos segundos pensó que quizás incluso todo podría resolverse más rápido gracias al mejor amigo de Lincoln, quien de lograr el milagro, definitivamente merecía una recompensa, más sin embargo, el eco parecía tener un límite esa noche, no captando lo que sea que el moreno comentase a través del radio de mano que solían emplear para comunicarse entre ellos a pesar de la distancia, ambos rehusándose a usar un simple celular en el proceso.

_Clyde… No es la primera vez que destruyen o venden algo que me pertenece, por todos los cielos… llegaron a amenazarme con vivir en la calle, darme mi comida a través de la puerta de los animales, y con sólo la ropa que tenía puesta. Todo bajo la excusa de que tenía que aprender a apoyar a la familia, mi propia familia me abandonó, para enseñarme a no abandonar a mi familia. Al final, regresé a mi habitación y mis cosas estaban allí, todos pretendieron que fue una broma, y más nunca se habló al respecto… ¿Pero, le habrían hecho lo mismo a Lynn, a Luna, o a cualquiera de ellas? A veces, a veces realmente me siento como el indeseado de la familia, el extra que existe para ser usado y desechado cuando no hago lo que quieren de mí… _

El respingo comunal fue increíblemente sincronizado, Lynn en particular apretó los puños, avergonzada de haber sido la causante principal de semejante conducta, el peor momento posible para la familia Loud en cuanto maltrato del chico se trataba.

_¿Odiarlas? No… no lo sé, usualmente lo daría todo por ellas pero, ¿hoy? Hoy no… no quiero saber tan siquiera que existen, por un momento pensé lo peor hermano… Sólo… sólo diré que no querrás saber lo que pensé en hacer… _

Lori abrió su boca, ojos abiertos en horror absoluto, Leni por otro lado cubrió sus labios, igualmente horrorizada ante lo escuchado, pesadas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, era imposible no sentirse mal ante lo que espiaban.

_¿Lastimarlas? No… No creo, no podría, no de forma adrede. Es más, lo que pensé en hacer fue, ya sabes… Supongo que no puedo siquiera pensar en ello, digo, si lo hiciera… las lastimaría, ¿no? Je, je… típico, ¿no? Incluso cuando pienso en ponerle fin a todo… no lo hago porque lastimaría a mis hermanas…_

_. . . _

_¿Qué si lo estoy pensando ahora? No… ya no tanto. Pero no creo que sea buena idea hablarlo con la psicóloga de la escuela, ¿Causaría problemas, sabes? Creo, al final creo que exagero, Clyde… Ya sabes cómo soy con el drama, ja, ja, ja… sí. Oye, amigo… estoy algo agotado, ¿Sabes? Fue un día pesado, y creo… creo que tengo sueño… lo mejor será dormir._

_. . . _

_Uh, sí, claro… mañana. Te veo mañana hermano, sin duda. _

_. . ._

_Sí, sí… lo prometo. _

Tras finalizar la conversación, las chicas permanecieron allí, inmóviles, incapaces de creer lo que habían escuchado, Lori en particular estaba devastada, sus peores miedos confirmándose de golpe, de hecho su corazón latía fuertemente, al punto de sentirlo resonar contra sus oídos.

Miró en dirección de la habitación de sus padres, pronto saldrían disparados de la cama y acudirían en dirección de Lincoln, ¿Cierto? Ayudarían a su hermano donde ellas y las demás fallaron, ¿cierto?

En cualquier momento…

_Están dormidos, Lori… Lincoln también lo está…_

La voz de Lisa emergió de la nada a través de las paredes, provocando un respingar inmediato en la rubia mayor, que miró a su alrededor, intentando conseguir el origen del sonido sin resultado alguno.

_Lori…_

—Lo haremos, Lisa… invadiremos la mente de Lincoln… si papá y mamá están demasiado agotados para ser padres, no queda de otra que hacerlo nosotras. Prepara las pastillas… no, espera, solicita una reunión en tu habitación, hay que tomar una decisión aquí y ahora de quien va a tomar el riesgo.


	3. Decisión

Salir de la habitación para reunirse en el bunker de Lisa no tomó demasiado, y Lori no se sorprendió en lo absoluto de ver a la enteridad de sus hermanas estar presentes, por lo que fue directo al grano:

—De acuerdo, antes que nada, hay que aclarar algunas cosas—, aclaró la mayor de los Loud, viendo que tenía la atención inmediata de sus hermanas, prosiguió—: Lisa, estoy segura de que dejaste implícito que usar este aparato puede tener ramificaciones en la vida real, ¿no es así? ¿Podrías explicar qué clase de consecuencias?

Ponderando por algunos segundos, la pequeña castaña suspiró antes de explicar:

—Cómo dije, las consecuencias serán más psicológicas al igual que emocionales. Quiero decir, es probable que experimentemos cosas con Lincoln que, de ninguna otra forma vayamos a siquiera considerar en el mundo real…

Mirando en dirección de Lucy, la castaña titubeó por un instante, antes de proseguir.

—Al menos… ahora tengo pruebas tácitas de que realmente habrá una unión emocional en ese mundo que nos afectará aquí.

Lori suspiró, podía presumir qué clase de problemas aludía la castaña, y no estaba del todo segura de si realmente lo que estaban por hacer era lo correcto.

— ¿Qué clase de…?

— Atracción, intimidad… la fase inicial del mundo es algo, intensa. No existen filtros ni barreras que detengan los pensamientos, todo aquello que mantenemos oculto, todo aquello que hemos pensado, ponderado o almacenado en lo más profundo de nuestra mente estará expuesto… realmente es una unión de las mentes, un acto quizás incluso más íntimo y potente que cualquier coito en existencia.

Frunciendo el ceño, e ignorando las exclamaciones de asco por parte de la mayoría, Lori ponderó lo escuchado, y de nuevo vislumbró las señales entre Lisa y Lucy, las miradas sutiles y la inseguridad entre ellas completando el cuadro.

—Ya lo pusiste a prueba, ¿no es así?

El aspirar conjunto de las hermanas Loud fue estruendoso, todas mirando en dirección de Lisa, luego Lucy, sorpresa claramente marcada en el rostro de muchas.

—Han pasado varias horas desde aquel momento en que propuse hacerlo, horas que aproveché para modificar el programa y mejorarlo… Pero necesitaba un sujeto de prueba para…

Lucy dio un paso adelante, tomando la mano de la joven científica y apoyándola en el acto.

—Yo me ofrecí, fue completamente voluntario.

Lori respingó, el cambio en el patrón del habla de Lucy era notable, era obvio que nuevamente una de sus hermanas menores había tomado una decisión drástica que modificó su vida de forma permanente, las náuseas en su estómago producto de tal descubrimiento amenazaban con vaciarlo, pero la rubia suspiró profundamente, reprimiendo cualquier reacción que sabía, generaría una oleada de conflicto entre las hermanas, y no podían darse más el lujo de perder más tiempo.

— ¿Qué tan…?

—Muy lejos, no querrás saber qué tanto, sin embargo. La experiencia sirvió para crear un HUB, una zona donde podremos reunirnos y elegir a dónde ir, también puedo programar algunos filtros que disminuyan considerablemente el impacto que tendrá en los participantes de ahora en adelante. Pero, dicho sea…—, Lisa observó a Lucy, quien miró de vuelta antes de asentir, apretando su mano en apoyo antes de apartarse un poco, enfatizando que si bien habían cambiado por la experiencia, el impacto no había sido mucho como para alterar de forma significativa su relación en el mundo real—. Creo que hay que dejar en claro que… lo que suceda en el mundo virtual, debe quedarse en el mundo virtual.

Lori suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz en un vano intento por controlar la ansiedad que amenazaba con embargarla por completo, realmente las sorpresas no paraban de llegar.

—OK, creo que debemos poner una votación de quien puede o no usar la máquina…

Lola frunció el ceño, de inmediato poniéndose en pie, ojos coléricos ante la sugestión, por lo que Lori de inmediato enfatizó.

—Lola, no es momento para tus rabietas, lo que estamos por realizar no es un juego, y en muchos estados, quizás en la gran mayoría del mundo es probable que lo que vamos a hacer sea un crimen…—, masajeando su sien, la rubia intentó calmarse, no podía explotar y empezar una rencilla de gritos con la pequeña mocosa, realmente no tenían mucho tiempo para desperdiciar peleando.

— ¿Y crees que no estoy al tanto? —, el tono en la chica era petulante, incluso engreído, la poca paciencia en Lori casi esfumándose al escucharla—: ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida, Lori? ¿Crees que por que Lisa empleó palabras complicadas, no comprendo de lo que hablan?

—No, Lola… no…

—Lori… ¿realmente vamos a ponernos a discutir, a pelear entre nosotras cuando Lincoln está sufriendo en solitario?

Y ese era el dilema, Lori realmente debería poner un pie firme en el asunto, pero ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a pelear, despertar a sus padres y terminar alertándolos de cuan grave era la extensión de su descuido?

Suspirando, Lori asintió, rindiéndose en el momento, ¿Y qué si añadía un pecado extra a su lista? Igual ya estaba condenada, ¿no es así?

—Me voy derechito al infierno, ¿no es así?

Lisa giró los ojos ante el dramatismo de su hermana mayor antes de agregar.

—Deja el melodrama, Lori… mientras las opciones en el HUB se mantengan como están, lo más grave que pueda ocurrir entre nosotros es que nuestro hermano descubra más sobre nosotras de lo que normalmente sabría y viceversa. Míralo más como una experiencia que unirá a la familia Loud… al menos la nueva generación, claro está.

Ignorando el mal presentimiento en su estómago, Lori asintió, estaba claro que iba a ser la única voz disidente a esto, y mirando a su alrededor, si bien podía ver incomodidad en las chicas, en especial Leni, era obvio que ninguna de ellas pensaba detenerse en realizar esto, por lo que no podía quedar por fuera, no podía fallarle a sus hermanas como le había fallado a Lincoln.

— ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Despertamos a Lincoln? ¿Cómo lo convencemos de que esto es una buena idea?

—No lo hacemos.

Interrumpió Lisa, de inmediato tecleando en un ordenador cercano, abriendo una pantalla que mostraba a Lincoln completamente dormido.

— ¿Qué demonios? pero si hace poco… ¡¿Lisa?!

— Presumí que esto iba a suceder, Lori… por lo que me tomé la libertad de colocar algunos aditamentos extra a la comida de Lincoln, por suerte comió suficiente como para realizar el procedimiento sin ningún problema, su sistema nervioso está ahora imbuido con las mismas máquinas que todas nosotras poseemos, gracias a esto podremos ingresar sin problema alguno, es sólo cuestión de ir a nuestras camas y esperar a que la sincronización sea óptima.

Lori alzó un dedo en protesta, intentando decir algo, pero quedándose muda, horrorizada, de nuevo las libertades que sus hermanas se tomaban con Lincoln eran… excesivas por decir no más.

¿Era esto normal en ellas?

El retortijón en su estómago, al igual que el penetrante sentimiento de culpa ante la realización fue la única respuesta que necesitó en el momento… Su mundo y cómo lo comprendía acercándose más y más al borde del colapso, cuando una mano sobre su hombro la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sorprendiéndose de ver a Luna mirarla seriamente.

—También me molesta, Lori. Sólo digamos que… estas horas han abierto mis ojos a verdades incómodas sobre mí que jamás me digné en pensar.

Lori no dijo nada, sólo asintió, era obvio que no era la única con reservas y renuencia al respecto. Pero de nuevo, prefirió guardarse su opinión y marcharse a su habitación como el resto de sus hermanas estaba realizando… había mucho por hacer, y tenían una nueva experiencia de vida por delante.

_Supongo que al final, es más fácil pedir perdón, que permiso, ¿No es así? _

Lo último que pudo hacer antes de que su mundo cambiara por completo, fue simplemente acostarse en su cama, y cerrar los ojos cuando todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer en una intensa explosión de luz y sonido.

Al abrir los ojos, Lori se encontraba en una habitación completamente vacía, la nada total rodeándola por todos lados, un blanco infinito a su alrededor.

—Uh, en serio es como Matrix…

Un estallido de aire, casi como el sonido de maíz explotar en palomitas resonó en sus oídos, cada nueva explosión procurando una nueva aparición en el vacío que la rodeaba, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al ver que sus hermanas habían aparecido a su lado, todas y cada una de ellas careciendo de ropa alguna que cubriera sus cuerpos.

—Okey… esto no es gracioso, Lisa…

Agregó Lana, cubriendo de inmediato su cuerpo con sus manos en un vano intento por conservar la dignidad que le restaba.

—No tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes, Lana. Ahora, déjenme explicarles las reglas principales, y cómo emplear la interface.

Explicó Lisa, quien de inmediato procedió a enseñarles a cómo abrir el sistema personalizado, cómo vestir sus avatares y cómo operar en el mundo que había creado en cuestión de lo que pareció fueron horas, cada chica aprendiendo o destrozando su alrededores mientras aprendían a controlarse en la nueva realidad que habitaban.

—Y con eso, creo que al menos conocen lo básico de cómo operar en el mundo virtual.

— ¿Dónde está Lincy? — Preguntó Leni, quien portaba un galante vestido de diseñador que acentuaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo de forma casi pecaminosa, la seda dejando poco a la imaginación—, no lo he visto desde que llegamos.

Lisa suspiró, antes de hacer clic con sus dedos, el mundo alrededor de ellas cambiando por completo a un complejo computacional con distintas entradas y accesos.

—Lincoln se encuentra por ahora, en un servidor diferente. Cree que es un sueño, y la verdad es que decidí que era lo mejor… el mundo en el que está viviendo ha servido para otorgarle una bien merecida catarsis…

Apuntando en dirección de una puerta enmarcada con patrones de historietas, las chicas suspiraron, de inmediato comprendiendo que tras ese marco encontrarían un montón de patrañas que sólo Lincoln podría comprender en su enteridad.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —, ponderó Lori, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección de la puerta, sólo para ser detenida en seco al ver la expresión en el rostro de Leni, algo en el mismo quizás expresando lo que muy en el fondo la primogénita de los Loud realmente sentía con respecto a lo que estaban por realizar, segundos de pronto sintiéndose como eternos minutos, luego horas, hasta que la sensación aplastante en su estómago simplemente llegó a un punto en que ya no era posible de ignorar.

—Deténganse, alto, ¡ALTO!

—Leni…

—No, no, no, esto está mal, mal, muy mal—, comentó Leni, su máscara de eterna felicidad fracturándose ante ellas, dejando detrás a una chica nerviosa, indecisa que rápidamente parecía estarse transformando en algo más, algo que rápidamente captó la atención de todas las presentes.

—Lisa, ¿qué está pasando?

La castaña tecleaba furiosamente en su consola, intentando averiguar lo que ocurría, sólo para que una nueva explosión del Avatar de Leni culminara sus intentos por proseguir:

— ¿Realmente no se dan cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?

—Leni, es por su bien…

Respingando, tal como si hubiese sido abofeteada, Leni observó a Lori, incrédula de lo que había escuchado, la expresión en su rostro demarcando una emoción que la primogénita realmente no podía aceptar en el rostro de Leni.

— ¿Lo es, Lori?

Mirando fijamente a su hermana menor, Lori realmente ponderó lo que ocurría, ¿Estaban realmente haciendo lo correcto?

— ¡YA BASTA! — Espetó Lynn, completamente impaciente—, ¡mientras discutimos aquí, Lincoln está allá, sólo y haciendo quien sabe qué, nos necesita!

— ¡NO, NO ES ASÍ! —, respondió Leni, completamente consumida por algo que al parecer sólo ella podía observar—. ¿De nuevo vamos a fingir que no hicimos algo mal? ¿Qué todo se arreglará si fingimos que todo está bien?

Y fue allí que Lori realmente comprendió lo que sucedía, el peso en su estómago volviéndose lo suficientemente perceptible como para creer que había tragado piedras como desayuno. El recuerdo de las palabras que escuchó en la ventilación de pronto perforando su fachada como nunca antes había ocurrido.

Realmente lo estaban haciendo de nuevo, al final hicieron lo que se les vino en gana en cuanto a la vida de Lincoln trata, al diablo las consecuencias mientras ellas salgan airosas y el chico aprenda su "lección…", la presión en su estómago de pronto haciéndose más insoportable que nunca, la culpa y el horror impulsando una reacción física que no esperaba en el mundo virtual.

—Oh Dios…

Cayendo de rodillas, Lori no pudo evitar vomitar. Era increíble el realismo de la situación, se suponía que su avatar no debería ser capaz de semejante acción, más sin embargo, aquí estaba, rompiendo las barreras lógicas con lo sucedido.

—Oh Dios, Oh Dios… no, no…

Sus hermanas, en especial Leni acudieron a ella de inmediato, Lori solía ser el bastión emocional en las chicas; caprichosa y emocional como cualquiera de ellas, pero al mismo tiempo, ella solía ser la figura adulta que más presencia tenía en sus vidas.

Incluso más que su madre, algunas pensaron en secreto.

—Lori, respira profundo. Lo que sucede aquí no es real, es sólo un producto de tu imaginación, no te estás ahogando, la emesis no es realmente posible en este mundo, sólo es una imitación de una reacción natural, permíteme disminuir la sensibilidad del realismo en tu avatar…. Listo, esto debería solucionar el problema.

Lori asintió, realmente más tranquila y relajada de lo que se sentía hace apenas algunos segundos, lo que finalmente cimentó su decisión. Y con la ayuda de Leni y Luna, se alzó sobre sus pies, respirando profundo antes de comentar lo que sabía, sería un momento difícil para las chicas.

—Nos vamos…

—Lori…

—Lisa, no aceptaré una respuesta contraria a lo que voy a decir. Saldremos de esta cosa, nos iremos a acostar, y ninguna de nosotras procederá a violar la privacidad de Lincoln como tan descaradamente estuvimos a punto de hacerlo.

Lori ignoró los respingos, los gritos y negaciones, su mirada fúrica observando a sus hermanas fríamente, preparándose claramente para una pelea.

—Todas y cada una de nosotras lo escuchó, ¿no es así? O vamos de nuevo a fingir que no le hicimos daño a Lincoln, ¿eh?— notando de inmediato el suspiro de sorpresa y horror, la rubia prosiguió, era una verdad dura, una que quizás la familia, en especial las hermanas no querían escuchar, pero tenía que decirse—: De nuevo decidiremos su vida por él, _por su bien, _¿no es así? Al diablo las consecuencias, Lincoln tiene que escucharnos, tiene que obedecer, hacer lo que exigimos, y no rechistar, no resistirse, su opinión es invalida, sólo exigimos obediencia… toda opinión contraria será reprimida con extrema agresividad…

— ¡YA BASTA!— gritó Luan, sorprendiendo a todas en el proceso, en especial Lynn.

Lori por otro lado, miró en dirección de su hermana menor, inmutable.

— ¿La verdad duele, no es así?

— ¿Y qué diablos planeas hacer entonces? ¿Uh?— espetó Lynn, su tono estando moderadamente bajo, decaído—, hablas de que no pretendamos que nada pasó, pero ¿Qué acaso dejarlo solo y miserable no es lo mismo?

Lori suspiró, por un momento casi flaqueando ante lo que había escuchado, realmente una parte de ella creía que invadir la mente de Lincoln, ignorando las severas consecuencias psicológicas que dicha acción generarían en la psiquis de todos los participantes era quizás una acción que ninguna de las chicas parecía dispuesta a tomar en serio. Por lo que debía ser firme, y sinceramente… estaba harta de tomar la decisión rápida y fácil a los problemas.

—Pues, lo haremos como debe ser. Pediremos perdón, trataremos de cambiar…

—Ja, ¿En serio crees que va a funcionar?

La primogénita miró en dirección de Lola, su ceño fruncido ante el breve momento de rebelión, su mirada fría en conjunción con la de Leni haciendo respingar a la pequeña malcriada, de pronto otro nuevo problema que habían estado ignorando en el hogar Loud haciéndose presente ante todas las chicas, todas y cada una de ellas mirándose la una a la otra, descubriendo nuevos horrores que habían estado ignorando por años.

—Así que… ésta es la unión disminuida, ¿uh?

Lori miró en dirección de Lisa, quien asintió, provocando un respingo en todas las chicas ante lo implicado, ante la verdad que de pronto las golpeó en el esófago con extrema brutalidad, robándoles el aliento de inmediato.

—Efectivamente, es leve, pero nuestras mentes están conectadas en un nexo. Así que, filtros o no, habrá un nivel de sincronización en nuestros cerebros que de cualquier otra forma jamás podría ser posible—, dicho esto, la pequeña castaña suspiró antes de comenzar a teclear en su consola—: Efectivamente, creo que Leni está en lo cierto, también Lori… en nuestro afán por procurar una solución rápida a nuestros problemas, estamos creando complicaciones mucho más graves en el proceso. Esto no es un método benéfico para nuestro objetivo, mucho menos la salud mental de Lincoln, o la nuestra.

Las chicas asintieron, ese breve momento de sincronía sirviendo para abrirles los ojos a lo que estaba aconteciendo, cada una intentando ignorar el breve atisbo a la psiquis de sus hermanas que habían podido contemplar, a secretos que se suponía debían permanecer ocultos y más que nada, a los sentimientos heridos que dicho descubrimiento procuró. Necesitaban tiempo a solas, lo suficiente para ponderar lo que había ocurrido.

Lana por otro lado, se acercó a Lisa y comentó.

— ¿Puedes crear una máquina del tiempo?


	4. Resolución

Lincoln despertó, fresco, renovado, y listo para reprimir sus emociones nuevamente con tal de mantener a su familia unida. O al menos, eso intentó antes de que todo se desmoronase antes de siquiera salir de la habitación.

Realmente no era fácil, y la culpa de lo que había dicho lo estaba consumiendo. Cierto, estaba herido, lo que ocurrió lo remeció hasta lo más profundo, al punto de sacar a flote cosas que se supone debería mantener ocultas, más sin embargo. Esta vez no fue tan fácil, como si la vasija en la que tendía a encerrar sus emociones se hubiese fracturado, y el contenido se filtrase por las mismas.

Suspiró, realmente no había sido su día, y el futuro no vaticinaba una rápida solución a sus problemas, o al dolor que sentía por dentro, al menos, hasta que volteó en dirección de su computadora, rápidamente vislumbrando una anomalía en su escritorio.

Remilgoso, el chico se levantó de su cama, ignorando la clásica incomodidad que ocurría cuando te alzabas de la cama con una vejiga llena y un esfínter tembloroso. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el paquete, su corazón palpitando seriamente, al punto que podía sentirlo golpear su pecho con firme brutalidad, respiró agitado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban, pero más que nada, realmente no podía creer que en un momento tan crucial e importante, su cuerpo ya no pudiese aguantar más y con apremiante rapidez, el jovencito cruzó la distancia rumbo al baño con tal de conseguir un alivio matutino a su rutina.

Pero a pesar de lo que realizaba, no podía negar que lo que procuró una escapada tan urgente a las inmediaciones sanitarias fue provocado por el terrible retortijón de entrañas que el paquete sobre su teclado significaba. ¿Era acaso una broma? ¿De nuevo las chicas se burlaban de él sin importarles lo que sentía realmente?

Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es decir. Despertó luego de un día horrible, lleno de decepción y emociones negativas que no pudo contener. A estas alturas, esperaba que su familia decidiera darle otra lección con tal de que aprendiera a no decir cosas horribles a sus hermanas, su imaginación provocando una serie de eventos, escenarios y posibilidades que empeoraban con cada nueva idea que aparecía en su psiquis.

Conocía a sus hermanas lo suficiente como para vaticinar una lección a venir, las conocía bien, sabía que quizás ahora pretenderían que no existe, que jamás nació. Que afrontara las consecuencias de un mundo donde él jamás fue parte de la familia, o una treta símil a esa tonta película navideña que sus padres insistían que observasen todos los diciembres en lugar de la caricatura del reno de la nariz roja, quizás es por eso que pudo entrar al baño sin mucho problema o pelea alguna, el hecho de que no hubiese gritos, protestas y constantes golpeteos contra la puerta eran quizás la prueba más fehaciente a sus sospechas.

Era imposible que sus hermanas le permitieran permanecer tanto tiempo en el baño, no cuando era obvio que a estas alturas, todas ellas estarían despertando con los mismos síntomas que todo ser humano tiende a sufrir luego de ocho horas de sueño continuo.

Una vez concluyó sus rutinas matutinas de aseo, alzó la mano para usar la perilla de la puerta, notando de inmediato el temblor en sus dedos y muñeca. ¿Qué encontraría allí afuera? La realidad era que podía imaginar tantas cosas, que al final de cuentas, realmente no tenía una respuesta definitiva, un escenario remplazando al otro de forma abrupta, cada uno empeorando a niveles que él no podía controlar.

Tensión y estrés rápidamente se acumuló en su pecho, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo lo iba a afrontar? La realidad es que no tenía las fuerzas para lidiar con ello, no ahora, no tan pronto luego de lo que había sucedido. Pero, si las cosas serían como solían serlo, no tendría otra opción en ello.

Trepidante, el albino salió del baño, esperando encontrar una fila de hermanas silenciosas que pretendía a como diese lugar que él no existía mientras intentaban no vaciar sus entrañas en el pasillo, pero de nuevo, las chicas brillaron por su ausencia, el silencio al igual que la tranquilidad que rodeaba la casa Loud era inusual, inquieto y desagradable.

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, sus ojos finalmente posándose sobre la carta que yacía contra la pared, apenas sostenida por un adhesivo. Frunció el ceño, realmente no podía decir que eso fuera lo que esperaba que ocurriera, más sin embargo no titubeó en acercarse a la misma, incluso si sus rodillas temblaban y su garganta estaba inusualmente seca, estaba desesperado por respuestas y esto quizás finalmente le otorgaría algunas.

_Lincoln, _

_Hay mucho que queremos decir, hablar y aclarar._

_Quizás demasiado, la verdad es que lo que pasó fue horrible, accidente o no, fue nuestra culpa, y queremos disculparnos. Pero nada de lo que hagamos realmente resarcirá el daño que ocasionamos, ¿no es así? _

_Es por eso que, te pedimos, tomes un último riesgo, estaré esperando abajo en la sala. No habrá nadie más aquí abajo salvo nosotros dos. Si deseas hablar, y me refiero a si realmente quieres hacerlo, no si te sientes obligado a ello, puedes bajar las escaleras y dialogar. _

_O por el contrario, si todavía estás enojado, puedes regresar a tu habitación. Lo que viste sobre tu escritorio tiene una explicación, una compleja que involucra a Lisa en el proceso. Pero lo que viste allí es real, tómalo como una forma de iniciar un diálogo entre nosotros, sea cual sea tu decisión, incluso si no es la que más deseamos en este momento, la respetaremos. _

_Tienes mi palabra, si es que aún crees tiene algo de valides a estas alturas, de que no habrá repercusiones en tu contra si decides no hablarnos de inmediato._

_Lori…_

Lincoln suspiró, de súbito agotado luego de leer la corta nota, se sentía que le daban a elegir, pero la realidad es que sabía bien iba a elegir un camino y sólo uno.

Bajar las escaleras jamás fue más tenso, incluso mucho más que aquellas ocasiones en que circuló por ellas con tal de acudir al llamado iracundo de sus padres por algo que realmente hizo mal. El silencio, la falta de movimiento en la casa se sentía anti-natural. Incluso opresivo.

Pero una vez llegó a su objetivo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

Realmente esperaba encontrar una conglomeración de ojos mirando en su dirección, distintas emociones y expresiones en ellos, sabía podría conseguir muchas cosas en la sala, pero a una solitaria y ojerosa Lori era lo menos que realmente esperaba.

— ¿Lori?

La primogénita sonrió, y el albino tuvo que reconocer que la fragilidad de la expresión provocó un sin número de emociones dentro de él, ninguna de ellas agradables. No cuando había tanto conflicto entre ellas.

—Me alegra que quieras hablar, Lincoln.

Su voz era suave, a tal punto que era casi una desconocida, carecía de la inflexión de confianza, ego y altanería que usualmente caracterizaban a la mayor de los Loud.

—Lori… ¿Qué está…?

—Me tomó toda la noche, pero finalmente pude lograr que las chicas comprendieran la severidad del problema…— agregó la rubia, recostándose contra el espaldar del sillón, una de sus manos indicándole que tomara asiento frente a ella, algo que el albino no tardó en obedecer, rápidamente posicionándose en el sillón familiar, extrañamente frío y poco acogedor.

—El plan inicial era que todas y cada una de nosotras te encontrásemos acá, reunidas y dispuestas a rogar por perdón. Explicar lo que sucedió, y tantas otras cosas…—, Lori cerró los ojos, ponderando lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre las hermanas Loud, antes de bufar, frustración de pronto invadiendo su rostro, poniendo de inmediato en alerta a Lincoln—. Pero todo se fue al diablo, empezamos a competir por quien hablaría, qué diríamos, cómo lo haríamos y… de pronto ya no se trataba de ti, sino de nuestros problemas.

La chica no necesitó decir más para que Lincoln comprendiese de que realmente lo que posiblemente sucedió, era obvio que rara vez las hermanas se ponían de acuerdo sin un conflicto de por medio. Era posible, pero no sin severas concesiones y algunos puñetazos en el proceso.

—Y fue allí que la máquina del tiempo de Lisa de pronto se volvió más importante que nunca.

Lincoln tosió con fuerza, de pronto sintiendo que se ahogaba con su propia saliva ante el suspirar abrupto que tuvo tras escuchar lo que Lori comentó, parte de él enojándose de pronto ante lo que podría sólo ser una vil mentira, una manipulación más… cuando de súbito, su memoria le trajo enseguida la imagen de su cómic sobre el teclado, intacto, y justo como él lo recordaba antes de ser completamente destruido.

— ¿Por qué?

Lori ponderó la pregunta, había muchas cosas que claramente estaban implícitas en lo que había escuchado, no todas las respuestas serían fáciles o agradables de comentar.

— Lana… Empezó como una idea de Lana, una petición para evitar que dañemos tu cómic—, Lori ignoró el respingo en el chico, en especial cuando ella brincó en respuesta ante la expresión de molestia y ligero dolor en su rostro—. Pero Lisa no pudo, es decir… tiene que ver con paradojas o algo… tenía que suceder, o al menos, debías creer que había sucedido.

Viendo la clara confusión, Lori simplemente suspiró, de pronto agotada.

—En algún punto luego de que lograras que lo autografiasen, hubo un escándalo que de pronto robó tu atención por algunos segundos, ¿no? Lisa empleó esa breve ventana para realizar un cambio…

Lincoln la observó, incrédulo, incapaz de creer qué tan lejos podrían ir sus hermanas para salirse con la suya.

—Por un momento, pensamos que todo salió bien. Podríamos regresarte el cómic, y al menos iniciar una conversación, pero… nada salió como lo planeamos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— De pronto, Lola sugirió que viajásemos al futuro, que nos asegurásemos de que las cosas saldrían bien… sólo para que todas empezáramos a discutir nuevamente, Lola deseaba cambiar muchas cosas, hacerte creer que todo fue un horrible sueño, y las cosas se degeneraron de allí, de nuevo dejaste de ser el centro de la discusión, y nuestros problemas y deseos se volvieron el centro de todo. No parábamos de hacerlo, incluso cuando todas estábamos de acuerdo en ayudarte, las cosas siempre degeneraban de una forma u otra en nuestras necesidades, sentimientos y deseos por encima de los tuyos.

Lincoln cerró los ojos, realmente se sentía incluso más traicionado que nunca, ya la historia que comenzaba a escuchar empezaba a sentirse ridícula, conveniente, como un guion barato en la novela que su madre solía ver cuando le era posible, y por un momento estuvo a punto de vociferar su descontento, quizás comentar lo que realmente sentía al respecto de todo esto, cuando finalmente lo notó.

Las lágrimas, la mirada perdida y el hecho de que Lori no podía mirarlo al rostro. Su furia desapareciendo de súbito, reemplazado por una nueva emoción de suspenso y terror que no podía explicar.

— ¿Lori?

Respirando profundo, la rubia logró calmar sus nervios, cerrando sus ojos con tal de recolectarse.

—Al parecer, nuestros planes iban a salir mal, Lincoln… horriblemente mal—. Mirando en dirección del chico, Lori simplemente no pudo evitar perder rápidamente la poca compostura que le quedaba—, al final, Lynn sólo comentó que viésemos el resultado de entregarte el cómic y fingir que todo fue un horrible sueño, y… lo odiaste… odiaste que te entregásemos el cómic luego de lo que ocurrió, que pretendiéramos que nada pasó, estallaste, discutimos y… sin importar cuanto intentásemos explicar, las cosas salieron mal, muy, muy mal…

Quebrándose finalmente, Lori arrancó a llorar.

Lincoln no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que había sucedido, es obvio que hubo una pelea, una que quizás le dio ese impulso, la fuerza para hacer lo que anoche apenas era una contemplación, un mero pensamiento pasajero.

De pronto, la ausencia de sus hermanas era más perceptible que nunca, su familia estaba herida y profundamente, y por algo que había hecho en un futuro que ya no existía.

—Lori…

— ¡Lo siento, Lincoln, lo siento tanto… fallé, fallé… por favor, por favor…!" Desmoronándose sobre el suelo, la rubia intentó gatear en dirección de su hermano, desesperada por tocarlo, por saber que se encontraba bien, sus ojos abiertos completamente, logrando que el albino respingara ante la súbita movida, lo que detuvo de inmediato a la primogénita—, Oh Dios, lo siento tanto…

El dolor en su voz, en su expresión bastó para despertar a Lincoln de su horrible realización, y herido o no, no podía negar que amaba a su familia. Cierto, lo habían lastimado, y quizás no era algo nuevo, pero tampoco fuera como si no lo apoyasen cuando lo necesitaba, de pronto el recuerdo de tantos momentos en que sus hermanas estuvieron dispuestas a cometer algunas locuras por él saltaron al frente de su atención.

Era increíblemente fácil olvidar las cosas buenas cuando estás herido, en especial cuando las personas que te habían lastimado eran las culpables de dicho dolor. Es sencillo sumergirse en el dolor y la agonía, suprimiendo la luz y la felicidad que aquellos pequeños pero importantes momentos representaban, y cuanto servían para aliviar la carga que empezaba a acumularse ante sus hombros a medida que crecía.

Por lo que no fue de extrañarse que Lincoln de pronto saltara en dirección de Lori, quien respingó sorprendida de su súbita reacción, cerrando los ojos abruptamente por la sorpresa, sólo para sentir que Lincoln la había cubierto con sus brazos, envolviéndola fuertemente, provocando en ella una nueva oleada de lágrimas ante el contacto.

No dijeron nada, no se necesitó. Lágrimas y el contacto parecía ser suficiente para resarcir un poco el puente que se había dañado el día anterior.

—Lo siento, lo siento… he sido tan mala hermana…

—No, no Lori…

—No, Lincoln, es la verdad… se supone que sea la responsable, quien está a cargo de que ustedes estén bien, es mi trabajo como hermana mayor…

Lincoln sólo la abrazó más fuerte, una parte muy profunda dentro de él sabía que la verdad es que cuidar de sus hermanos no era la responsabilidad de Lori, más sin embargo. Era obvio que tenía que hacerlo, en especial cuando sus padres tendían a salir a trabajar para suplementar el dinero en la casa debido al gasto constante que once niños representaban.

Sus padres no siempre estaban allí para ellos, y aunque incluso cuando intentaban lo mejor, era obvio incluso su madre estaba dispuesta a llegar lejos para conseguir un poco de paz de ellos y de su vida en la casa Loud.

—No es tu culpa.

Lori no dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicó a posar su cabeza contra el pecho del chico y sollozar en silencio.

— ¿Dónde están las demás?

—Lisa creó un mundo virtual…

— ¿En serio, cuando?

—Hace mucho tiempo, apenas nos enteramos del mismo anoche. El caso es, que lo que escuchamos…

Lincoln respingó, ¿Qué hermano o familiar no quedaría destrozado de saber que sus acciones provocaron el suicidio de un ser amado? Frunció el ceño, realmente odiaba pensar cómo estaban sus hermanas luego de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Están…?

—Están en la máquina, recibiendo tratamiento psiquiátrico… al menos algunas de ellas. Otras, otras…

— ¿Qué sucede Lori?

La chica al final logró recomponerse, apretando a su hermano menor una última vez antes de separarse, su rostro menos tenso, más ahora mucho más agotado.

—No, Lincoln…

—Lori…

Posando sus dedos sobre los labios del albino, la primogénita ponderó la situación y sus palabras meticulosamente.

—Sé lo que quieres hacer, y la respuesta es no, Lincoln. No es tu trabajo el mantener a la familia unida, y por alguna razón… te hemos estado moldeando para poner la felicidad de todas nosotras por encima de la tuya.

—Pero…

—Lincoln… Lincy, sé que quieres apoyarlas, sé que quieres estar allí. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que están en buenas manos, el programa que la Lisa creó es… algo increíble, en especial ahora que logró corregir algunos… desperfectos, todas ellas van a estar bien. Sólo necesitan madurar un poco.

Pero Lincoln no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa respuesta, no después de todo lo que había escuchado.

—Lori, escúchame bien… ¿Quieres reparar las cosas entre nosotros, no es así?

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, la chica asintió, su atención por completo centrada en su hermano, preguntándose si realmente debía hacer esto, antes de asentir.

—Entonces, si quieres que realmente las cosas mejoren, tienes que empezar a escucharme, hermana, porque no planeo no hacer nada mientras mi familia está sufriendo y pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

Lori asintió, levantándose sobre sus pies, y sonriendo ligeramente, esta vez con un poco más de ánimo, su rostro iluminándose ligeramente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque ellas pueden superar esto por sí mismas, ¿Sabes?

Lincoln simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de tomar la mano de su hermana mayor, apretando ligeramente tanto para reconfortarla, como para tomar valor.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿qué tal si puedo ayudar a que mejoren más rápido?—, mirando hacia el suelo, el albino no pudo evitar agregar—. ¿Qué tal si es lo que yo necesito?

Lori apretó su mano de vuelta, no tenía que decir más, comprendiendo el ramo de olivo que su hermano ofrecía. Suspiró, parte de ella no estaba por completo satisfecha con esta resolución, dónde Lincoln terminase de igual forma poniendo a sus hermanas por encima de su propio beneficio.

Pero, quizás ese era el problema que Lisa intentaba solventar, es obvio que la familia estaba fracturada y quizás era hora de dejar de pretender que no tenían serios problemas, que claramente no dejaban de ser ignorados sólo para conservar la estabilidad familiar. Quizás, sólo quizás esto sería el inicio de la cura, tal vez no sería una solución mágica, ya que igual requeriría un sacrificio por parte de cada uno, pero tal vez era lo que realmente necesitaban si querían permanecer juntos.

— ¿Estás seguro, Lincy…?

—Más que nunca, Lori…

No era una resolución instantánea, pero sí quizás el primer paso a lograr un balance, una redención. Eran familia, y quizás era hora de que empezaran a tratar sus problemas en vez de ignorar y pretender que no existían.

No fue mi intención… Ya no era una excusa tras la cual escudarse.

**Finis **


End file.
